Wash Out
by Lyn Lloyd
Summary: Chuck proposed to Blair and she said yes, but Serena, who does not trust Chuck's intentions, has three months to ruin the engagement. But what if her weapon is...Dan? AU Based on TV Show Dan/Blair
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One of

**Wash Out**

_**By Lyn Lloyd**_

_**--Prologue**_

Early in the morning, Blair awoke, sweating, feverish, and delusional. The new issue of Vogue lay lifeless on her new striped bedspread.

"I'm dieing." She said, folding her arms under her head, "I swear."

"Mrs. Bass."

Blair sat up fast, "Serena, leave," She said, "I'm hideous right after my nap."

"Oh shut up." Serena crawled in next to her.

"Dan's low class ways are really started to rub off on you." Blair said, picking at Serena's weathered vintage jacket.

Serena slapped her hand away, "Again, shut up."

"Alright, I'm sorry," Blair said. "I feel like Chuck Bass just proposed to me."

Serena coughed, "He did."

Blair shot her a look.

"He did, yesterday in your parlor with the lights down low and…"

"Enough." Blair said and sighed into her pillow.

"Mr. Bass loves Miss Waldorf." Serena said as she flipped through Vogue.

"Exactly right," Blair said, "He l-loves _me_, there's no other side to it."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Then _why_ did you say yes?"

"I didn't have a choice! He was kneeling and begging and he was like romantic, I don't know, he confused me. He was not supposed to do that, it's all about sex and power."

"Sounds like he suits you quite well, Queen Bee." Serena said.

"We clash, like a red and-and teal."

Serena thought about it, "No, you match."

"_Clash_."

"You just need to get up and face this like a true Waldorf, with grace and dignity and all out insanity."

"Yes, complete insanity."

Blair rolled over and turned her back to Serena.

"You do love him right?" Serena asked.

Blair stared at the vase of flowers on her bedside, "Yes."

"You're supposed to know."

"I do, you know how I am Serena."

Serena hesitated before believing her, "Yes, I do."

* * *

"I gave her the best ring in the city."

Serena stood up, "Why'd you really do it Chuck?"

Chuck leaned back on the couch, "Uh, she's a hot, I'm hot, she's rich, I'm rich…do you get where I'm going with this?"

"No." Serena said.

"Okay, well again, Nate left, she came back to me, forgive and forget, a bit of make up sex, and there is your answer."

"You're not really romantic after all, what a shocker."

"Who told you I wasn't romantic?"

"I just did."

"Oh, you're quick today. You must've seen Blair." He smirked, "How's my bride doing? Naked or clad in something pink and frilly?"

Serena sighed, "She hates you."

Chuck's smirk remained, "Good, make sure she's ready for dinner tomorrow."

"Are you serious about this?"

Chuck looked up at her, "Yes, we'll get married, have a few devil children, rule the world."

Serena clenched her teeth, "What if she falls for someone else?"

"She won't."

"I said _what if_ she does."

"Then she does, you'll have destroyed my dreams of true love."

Serena smiled, "How long until the wedding?"

"I've set the date in three months," Chuck handed her a rough draft of the invitation, "_Roughly_ three months, we are still working out the details."

"Three months?"

"Yes, three months."

* * *

"Dan I have three months to find someone else for Blair."

"Didn't she say yes?"

"Yeah, but I can just tell, she's not ready to be married right after high school."

Dan sighed into the phone, "It's her business who she marries, and you shouldn't get involved."

"She's my friend, I have to get involved."

"Actually, no, you don't."

Serena chuckled, "Blair and Chuck are like…"

"The same person?"

"No!" Serena laughed, "She's red and he's teal, they clash."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"What I'm saying is I have only three months to push Blair on someone else- _to make her see the error of her ways_."

"….to make her officially call this off, because I know she has feelings for Chuck, even if she hides them."

Dan laughed, "Let them be."

"Do you know of any boys that would fall madly in love with Blair?"

"Chuck Bass, um, besides that, nope, no one as rich or evil as she."

"I need someone like, like…like you!"

Dan stuttered, "L-like me?"

"Yeah!"

"No, no Blair hates boys like me."

"Find a friend or someone in the neighborhood."

"Okay, real easy I'll just knock on all the doors asking…"

"Yes! Or…" Serena bit her lip, "You could do it for me."

"Do what?"

"Make Blair fall out of love with Chuck."

"And you're saying that…"

"You should make her fall in love with you!"

"Um, no." Dan chuckled, "You're not serious right?" He stopped laughing.

"I am!" Serena turned the corner, "He doesn't have any good intentions with this, and I know that, I've known him for years."

"So has she."

"You are missing the point, _**I **_have _completely_ good intentions here, and I'm trying to help my friend out."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"We'll have to stage a break-up, you'll turn to her, take her to dinner, something cheap, and I'll call you with the details." Serena hung up.

"Serena?" Dan asked into the phone. "Serena? You _aren't _serious…_are you_…?"

**To Be Continued…..**


	2. One Kiss

Chapter Two

Of

Wash Out

_By Lyn Lloyd_

**One Kiss **

* * *

Serena knocked on Dan's door and twirled a piece of her long blonde hair around her finger while she waited for him to answer. She sighed, and then knocked again.

"Coming!" He said, still shouting as he opened the door.

Serena smiled, "Hey, Daniel."

"Well, look who it is. Serena's evil twin."

"Ha. Very funny." Serena stepped past him and into his apartment, "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, why?" He shut the door.

Serena held her hands together in the shape of a gun, "This is top secret."

"Right, you were joking before…so we could…do a Matrix slash James Bond role play?"

"Nope. I am very serious, Daniel."

"No you're not, because _I'm_ not going to be your guinea pig."

"Oh, yes you are. Just think of it as helping your girlfriend help a friend."

"Help? No this isn't _helping_." Dan walked closer to her, a smile forming on his lips when he grabbed both of her hands and intertwined them with his, "This is down-right dirty."

"You haven't seen nothin' yet." Serena kissed him.

Dan pulled her against him. He loved kissing Serena and when she'd nibble on his bottom lip. Like now.

He steered her toward his bedroom and when they eventually made their way there, they landed, still intertwined, with a thump on his unmade bed. Unbuttoning his shirt, he caught her eyes. When she came back up to kiss him, he thought of Blair Waldorf. He thought of how she was getting married to Chuck Bass, her brown hair and her perfect lips.

"Daniel." Serena cooed, "We have to get to work."

"Yes we do." He smiled into their kiss, stopping any thoughts of Blair.

"I mean we have to plan our break up."

"This wasn't how I thought you'd break up with me." He joked.

Serena nudged him, "Okay, first we'll…"

* * *

Blair cursed and tightened the towel that was hanging loosely on her petite frame. She bent down and then went on her knees. Her lipstick was nowhere to be found. "That's my last one." She stood up and turned around.

"That's a little low for you isn't it?"

"Chuck," Blair gasped, "You scared me."

He came closer and slipped a finger into the slowly dipping towel and pulled. Blair clenched onto the fabric and glared at him, "You'll have to wait until the wedding night."

"Ouch." Chuck came even closer, "But can't I have dessert?" He moved his eyes over her cleavage, "…or" He looked lower, "or the first course?"

"I'm not a gourmet meal."

"Certainly not, you're a five course _dessert_ that includes pleasure and groans and orga-"

"Chuck." Blair turned and looked at herself in the mirror, "Just leave, please."

Chuck looked at her, "What's wrong?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Blair blushed, "Nothing," She pushed him away and again looked at herself in the mirror, "Nothing. Leave."

"But-"

"Leave."

Chuck fell oddly silent when he left. Blair stood looking at the back of the door, then at the mirror. Touching her face, she went up to the counter to apply the rest her makeup.

"Why can't he leave me alone?" She still had a tight grip on her towel. Her stomach tightened when her ring glinted in the mirror.

Chuck leaned against her bathroom door. He pulled his black cashmere vest over his head and threw it on the floor, along with his white button up. Seconds later he was on her bed, posed and everything. A smirk formed when he thought of her reaction. She would yell at him to leave and he would pull her down and smother her in kisses until, finally, she gave in. He understood women, when they hate you, they lust after you. The only way you can tell a girl is truly uninterested is when she turns away from you, and ignores you.

Blair opened the door, fully dressed in a tight silk top with ruffled sleeves and black pants that hugged her curves. She didn't look at him at first, barely noticing his bare chest or his eager eyes. Blair moved around the room, as if searching for something, until, her eyes met his.

"What are you doing?" She said, "I'm going somewhere, so it's not like I can have sex with you now."

Chuck lowered his eyes, "Okay, how about a quickie then?"

"Chuck, I'm not in the mood." She said frankly, "I'm just not."

Chuck looked at her, "I get it, Blair, you're busy frolicking with your other lover…I have many myself, so I might just call one of them up for a booty call," He got out his cell phone, "Oh, Jessica, she's got a nice ass, let me just push this green button…"

"Go ahead." Blair groaned, "Leave, I have to change out of this shirt."

She pulled it over her head, not caring that Chuck was looking, "Leave," She said, again.

Chuck got up slowly and put his hands on her waist. Blair loosed her grip on the blouse and let if fall over her slim frame. Chuck lifted it up over her head and it dropped lightly onto the carpet. He leaned in and kissed her softly, then harder, and then softer. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed her into him, so she could feel how hard he was. Seducing Blair was never too hard, he thought as he was unclasping her bra.

"Chuck," Blair rested her cheek against his shoulder, "Hurry."

"Don't worry," He whispered, "I'll hurry."

Chuck massaged her breasts delicately while he kissed her. She moaned into his ear. Chuck clenched his teeth and unbuckled his belt. She grabbed his free hand and pulled him onto her bed and then on top of her. He stared at her, his eyes moving back and forth as he searched her face. Short, black strands of his hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead, she smiled and brushed one away from his face. Chuck's heart began to thud in his chest and Blair felt it, with an odd sense of pleasure rising within her.

He kissed her, breathlessly and pulled the sheets over them as he struggled to get out of his pants and boxers. Finally free, he unbuttoned her black dress pants and she kicked them off, leaving her in her pink thong. Chuck kissed her again, their lips colliding with a heated sense of sex. Blair, hot and frustrated, slid out of her panties and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Chuck leaned down and pressed his face in the crook of her neck as he gently slid into her. He felt her back arch instinctively when he entered and he kissed her neck, then her jaw, and then her lips. The mix of her manicured nails lightly scrapping his back and the feeling of being inside her shook him.

"I'll pull out." He groaned, thrusting one more time.

Blair didn't say anything, but he knew she was cumming soon. He pulled out and stared at her, but her eyes were closed and she was sweating, "I didn't get to -"

She opened her eyes and stared feverishly at him.

Chuck kissed her, but she didn't kiss back.

"I didn't either,"

"But it's easy for you," Blair cried out, "You just have to jack off in the bathroom and you're done."

"But I don't find myself very attractive." He said, kissing her again as he moved his hand over her clit and began rubbing, while inserting his finger.

Blair moaned quietly and closed her eyes. Chuck continued kissing her neck, while listening to her sounds, until he felt her clench against his finger.

"Better?" He said, his voice muffled since he was pressed against her neck, in exhaustion.

Blair turned her head and kissed him, "Certainly," She wrapped her arms around him.

"Now if you excuse me," Chuck joked, "I have to go to the little boy's room and take care of this," He pointed down.

"Have fun." Blair sat up and wrapped the sheet around her, "I have to go, remember?"

Naked, rejected, and horny, Chuck watched Blair dress. He fell back onto the pillows and sighed, "When you get back," He said, "I'm going to-"

The door shut.

Chuck looked up and then fell back onto the pillows again, "Shit."

* * *

Serena splashed water on her face and laughed as Dan rolled his eyes, "I have to make it look like I've been crying _all day_."

"You'd really cry all day?" Dan asked.

"Over you? I'd cry for a month!" She rubbed off all of her makeup and ruffled her hair, "How about now?"

Dan looked her over, "You look like a mess."

"I think there needs to be a bit more…to it…" She searched around Jenny's bathroom, "Ah ha!"

She grabbed the black eye shadow and a brush and dabbed a bit under her eyes, "I haven't been sleeping either."

Dan laughed, "That actually looks pretty realistic."

Serena dabbed a bit of water on a tissue and evened it out, "Yeah, not too crazy, but just enough."

Dan sat on the edge of the bathtub and laughed

"You're crazy."

Serena bent down and tugged at his shirt, "Let me wear your shirt."

"Why?"

"Why? Because then she'll think you left it in my room and I wore it because I love the smell of you and I can't get over you, blah blah blah."

"Alright, Little Miss Obsessive."

"That's what I'm kinda going for."

"Then here you are Miss." He lifted it over his head and handed it to her.

She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror, "I think this is perfect."

Dan gave her a thumbs up, "If that's what you're into."

Serena grabbed her purse and headed out the bathroom door, "You know the plan, meet me at my place at four."

"See you then!" He stood up and yelled "bye" before she left.

* * *

Blair sipped at her Oolong tea while she waited for Serena. She looked at the text message on her phone,

_B,_

_I really need you right now. Meet me at the usual place._

_Love,_

_S_

Blair rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers at the attractive waiter, "Could you get me hotter water please." She lifted up the teapot, "My tea doesn't taste right."

"Yes ma'am." He grabbed it and took it away.

_Just what I need_, she thought, _a guy who actually listens to me._

Serena walked into the restaurant and went out onto the patio where she saw Blair staring at some waiter. She moved through the crowd and sniffled and tried to think of sad things.

"Blair." She said, and then sat down.

"What's wrong?" Blair reached out and touched Serena's arm.

Serena didn't think she'd feel bad, but looking at how concerned Blair looked, she started to.

"Dan and I-" Another unexpected sting as she tried to get out the words, "We broke up."

They sounded out of place and before this, impossible_. Completely_ impossible, but then, as she sat there pretending, they started to become something that was on the list of the possible, because if you verbalize a thought, it becomes much powerful hearing it, then just thinking it.

"Why?" Blair said, taken aback, "I just saw you two the other day."

"I know." Serena cried out, "I know."

Blair glared at Serena, "He's going to pay for this."

"No, no it's not his fault, it's mine."

"No it's not your fault."

"No, I ruin everything. I'm the ruiner."

"Is that even a word?" Blair scoffed, "You're not a ruiner."

"I am, Dan was so _nice_ to me. And then."

"People are staring." Blair whispered, "Why don't we go somewhere else okay?"

"I want to go home."

Blair shot her a weird look, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not okay."

Blair shrugged off the weirdness of the situation and led Serena out of the restaurant and into a cab.

One the way to Serena's, Blair asked, "Did he tell you why?'

Serena nodded, "He said that he loved someone else." She looked at Blair, "That he didn't know what to do because he loved me, but he loved her more. He was really sweet about it."

"How the hell is that sweet?"

"Because…" Serena sobbed, "He said he loved me."

Blair looked at what Serena was wearing, _His old shirt, you have got to be kidding me. _She thought.

"Did he say who?"

Blair helped Serena out of the cab and into Serena's building, "Who was it?"

Serena continued sobbing until they reached her penthouse, "He said he was in love with you."

Blair stopped dead in her tracks, "What?"

"Yeah," Serena sobbed, "But I understand, you're beautiful, I'm not."

"No, you are beautiful!" Blair said.

Serena opened the door.

Dan turned around and tried to look sad or something.

"Serena, I'm sorry."

Serena panicked, this wasn't supposed to happen. Dan didn't know that she had said he was in love with another woman, well... Blair. She was going to make something up, she'd told him that, but it should have been easier to follow along.

"Hey, asshole." Blair walked over to him, "How could you do this to her?"

Dan shrugged, "It wasn't working out."

"Wasn't working out?"

"Blair!" Serena gasped dramatically, "Don't hurt him!"

"Oh don't worry, I will." Blair said, and punched him right in the face.

Serena gasped for real this time, "Oh my god!" She ran over to his side and touched his cheek.

"_Ow_." Dan looked at Serena, "That was kinda unexpected."

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

Blair grabbed Serena's arm and tried to pull her away.

"No," Serena looked at Blair, and then at Dan, "You should work this." Her last line was made up on the spot, but Blair fell for it anyway.

Behind Blair's back, Serena shrugged and left the room, mouthing "sorry" at Dan the whole way to the door.

Fuming, Blair thought maybe that would be a good idea, "What's so great about me?"

"Huh?" Dan asked.

"How am I better than Serena?"

Dan cleared his throat, "Your body, and uh your nice hair…"

"My body and my _nice_ hair?" Blair clenched her teeth, "You broke up with Serena because of my body and my nice hair?"

"Uh, yeah?" Dan said, hoping he wouldn't get punched again.

Blair leaned forward, "I knew you were bad from the start, Humphrey. You're stupid haircut and you're pathetic books."

When she turned to leave, Dan grabbed her arm, "I can tell you like me."

Blair was fascinated by his touch, so without thinking, she turned around and stared up at him, "I love Chuck."

"No you don't. Everyone knows it Blair, even you."

"No, not "even me"." Blair got out of his grip, "I love him, and I'm engaged."

"Serena told me all about that."

"It was romantic." Blair said.

"Sure, until he wants Serena or the girl at the bar."

"He's not like that with me. He loves me."

She didn't know what she was trying to prove to Dan Humphrey. "I have nothing to prove to you."

"Wait." Dan didn't want to do this, but Serena had suggested that Blair was easily seduced by just a kiss. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Something in Blair's stomach lit up. Dan closed his eyes and clasped his hands around her cheeks. She pulled away, as expected and shot him a look that lasted forever, before slamming the door.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know I haven't updated in foreva! And I'm sorry! Because this story is so fun to write! This is chapter two even though the first chapter it says "prologue" but that's the first chapter, I must change that soon, buuut I'm laazzzy. I've been busy graphic designing and then i had my ACTs and then my friends forced me to do things (god forbid)!

Soooo I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There hopefully will be more-sooner than you think! : )

Read, Enjoy, Review! In that order : )


	3. There's No Sex In Your Violence

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Of

Wash Out

"There's No Sex in Your Violence"

Blair sank down onto her bed; the silk sheets beckoned her to sleep. The ring on her finger caught her attention again. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, from the ring and now the kiss with Dan Humphrey. It had all happened so fast, with Serena crying, Dan talking, and then grabbing her arm, and then, bam! A kiss! And, in only less than an hour.

She leaned back onto her overstuffed pillows and sighed. It was only a kiss.

Blair closed her eyes and tried to think of Chuck. Naked, on top of her, but Dan's face appeared and she couldn't get rid of it.

"That's was perfect!" Serena rushed into her suite, "You were great! This has got to work!"

Dan looked at her, with his swollen cheek, "What?"

"God, you are good Daniel…" Serena walked over to him seductively, and grabbed his collar, "Why doesn't Dr. van der Woodsen fix up that cheek for you." She kissed it lightly.

"Ow." Dan flinched, and turned away from her, "This wasn't a good idea, Serena."

"Why?" Serena whined, "It's perfect. You're perfect."

"No. It's not." Dan grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

Serena grabbed his arm, "Please don't go. I'll make it up to you…"

Dan hesitated, but maintained his will power, "No, Serena, not everything-"

Serena pulled him to her, "Yes it can." She kissed him hard, "You know it can."

Dan smirked, "I know it can and I want to, but…" He stalled, "I just kissed Blair…"

"So?" She lied, "It was nothing, and we are trying to help her."

"How about a nice chat? Or a persuasive letter?"

Serena silenced him with another kiss and then another.

Dan shut his eyes and tried not to think about it. Even though this was twisted and wrong, something about the plan kept him intrigued. Who thought _he_ would be the one to stir up trouble?  
--

Chuck slammed his door. Blair wasn't answering his calls or texting him back. When he arrived home, it was already dark out and Serena and Dan were in the living room watching some dumb movie on TV. He tossed his cell phone onto his bed and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the suite bar in his room. A glass from last night had been left out and he didn't bother washing before filling it up to the top. He sipped at the edge, and then took a swig.

His phone vibrated against the bed. Chuck, halfway through downing the whole glass of vodka, looked at it, surprised, and set his drink down. It was Blair.

"Hello?"

"Chuck?"

"Yeah."

Then he heard sobbing, "Serena isn't answering her phone and…and I."

"What's wrong?"

She sniffled, "I did it again."

Chuck looked at the bottle of vodka; he didn't know what to say. He knew Blair had her issues with bulimia, but he'd never experienced it.

"Chuck?"

"I'll be right over."

He hung up and grabbed his coat. The sounds of the TV got louder once he opened his door, "Hey, sis!"

Serena turned around, "What?"

"It's Blair." He walked over and sat on the couch across from them, "She's having issues."

Serena looked at him, "Oh, really? Again?"

Chuck nodded, "So, you should go over there."

"Yes, I should." She agreed, and then she had another great plan,

Blair leaned against her bed and wiped away a tear that had been sliding down her cheek. Her cell phone was in one hand and a tissue was in the other. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "What's taking him so long?"

Dan pressed the button to the top floor. He tugged in his shirt and stared at the floors as they passed. Serena had warned him that Blair would be vulnerable. That she would be at the perfect place to let him in. Even though Dan knew this was wrong, there was a different feeling that kept overriding it. Maybe it was her plush lips, or her brown hair or something he was missing that made it that way.

He waited for the elevator doors to full open before stepping out into the empty penthouse. It was cold, like someone had turned the air conditioner on full blast.

"Blair?" He said, but it came out in only a whisper. Clearing his throat, he walked into the living room and looked around. He saw the staircase and started for it. Before he took the first step up, he heard her, crying. He swallowed and continued up the stairs.

A door was cracked opened and he went for it.

"Chuck?" Blair called out, but no one answered. She sighed heavily and wiped her tears away with yet another tissue.

Dan entered and closed the door with a soft click. Blair was against her bed, her brown locks falling over her face.

"Chuck?" She looked up and gasped.

"Hi."

Blair stood up, ready to yell at him, but she couldn't. She was speechless.

"Serena was busy and Chuck had to do…something."

Blair bit her shaking lip, unable to speak.

"Um, I should leave."

But Blair grabbed his arm before he could turn around, and pulled him into a hug.

Dan didn't know whether to wrap his arms around her, but eventually he did.

"I was looking at myself in that stupid mirror." She pointed at the bathroom, "And I saw his ring."

"Chuck's?"

She nodded, "And I got all angry and sad and miserable again."

Dan sat down beside her, "Well, most likely that's just…anxiety."

Blair rolled her eyes, "I suppose."

"You love him."

Blair closed her eyes, "Yes." She squeaked and tears started flowing.

Dan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "You're nice when you're crying."

Blair pushed him away, "I'm just sad that's all, nothing new."

Dan faced her, "When Chuck purposed, did you say 'yes' automatically?"

Blair sighed, "No."

He looked at his feet, "You want to do this though, right?"

"Yes." Blair scoffed, "Of course I do."

Dan hesitated, but moved closer, "Do you?"

Blair's breath hitched, but she ignored it and continued, "Yes, I do." She shook her head and stood up. Dan followed suite and watched her. She glared at him, "Why did Serena send _you_ anyway?"

"I told you."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Right, busy."

"Yes, busy." He smiled, "Are you alright, by the way?"

"What do you mean?"

"With your…"

"Bulimia." Blair said softly, "Yeah I'm fine. I deal with it."

"You deal with it?"

She nodded, "Yes, ever try it?"

Dan looked at her for a second, "Have you told your mom."

"She knows."

"Of course." Dan put his hands in his pockets.

Blair looked him up and down, "It's alright you know."

"What is?"

"That you came over."

Dan shrugged, "Just doing my job." Literally he thought.

"So these weird awkward moments between us, that's your job?" Blair laughed.

"I guess so."

"And the kiss?"

Dan blushed, "Ah, it was in the moment."

Blair's stomach tightened like it did when she saw Chuck's ring, "It happens to the best of us Humphrey, maybe you're slowly becoming one of us."

"One of us?"

"You know, since you've been around Serena you've already kissed the best friend, who knows what you're planning next."

Dan swallowed, "Yeah, yeah who knows?" He laughed as well, "Well, Serena probably wants a report on how you are doing."

"Don't bother, say it was nothing and I sent you down the elevator before you could even say hello."

"Good one." He said, "She'll believe that."

Blair watched him press the buttons on his phone and hit the send button.

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked up at her, "I haven't really gotten used to how you do things Blair."

"What do you mean?"

"Your spontaneous sincerity, the laughter, and just the other day I'm sure you called me something along the lines of a poor beggar and you don't know why the hell Serena would date me."

"Well," Blair smiled, "I have my moments, and well actually I have a lot of moments."

"Moments." Dan repeated, "Yeah, I'd say that's the right word."

"Don't forget to include yourself there Humphrey considering you're the one who kissed me."

"It was hardly a kiss."

Blair's face dropped, but she smiled when he looked back at her, "A kiss is a kiss."

Dan looked down for a moment, then back at her again, "You know. Sometimes I think I've done something wrong."

"Like what?"

"Like this." Dan stood there, and Blair gave him a weird look, "Like coming here, listening to Serena, like even falling for Serena in the first place."

Blair frowned at him, "Why are you telling me this?"

Dan moved closer, "Because."

"I don't want to hear it." Blair stepped backward and ended up hitting her dresser, "Dan, this just isn't…"

"Blair, I'm just saying sometimes I think I made a mistake." Dan moved a foot closer, but not close enough to touch her, "I made a mistake with Serena."

"How can you be acting like this all of the sudden? Kissing me? Coming over here and acting like you give a shit!"

"I do care." Dan said, "I care a lot."

"That's all you came here to say?"

"No." Dan said, flustered.

Blair felt his breath tickling her lips, "Dan." She said desperately, "I can't do this to Serena."

Dan moved back, "This has nothing to do with Serena."

Blair looked at him and moved her hand to slap him but he caught it midair, "After that kiss, I realized I made a huge mistake."

"It has everything to do with Serena." Blair said, teary-eyed, "She's my best friend."

"Yes, but I told you already."

Blair got out of his grip and shook her head, "This is not happening to me." She squeezed past him and went for the door.

"Blair!" Dan followed her out of her room and down the stairs.

She stood in the lobby, frail, pale and confused while Dan came from behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered, "Blair."

Blair opened her eyes and stared at the middle of the floor while he continued whispering.

"You know about the kiss. You know about Chuck and me and Serena, you've known all along."

Blair felt a burden being lifted off of her shoulders as he turned her around and kissed her, long, hard and without much sincerity but it felt more real than the earth beneath her feet.

"Have you seen Dan?" Serena asked Chuck while she poured milk into a cereal bowl.

"Nope." Chuck took a swig of milk from out of the carton, waited for Serena to complain about it, but when he didn't he continued, "Well I think he might be down in the streets somewhere searching through a garbage bin, but that's just a guess."

"Ha." Serena said but didn't have enough energy to worry about it, "He's suppose to be here now."

"Well he probably found something good in the trash can then, right?" Chuck laughed.

Serena nudged him, "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

"Bye Chuck."

"Bye sis."

He shut the door and Serena watched it and waited for it to open again.

Dan sat on his couch and wanted to hit his head against the coffee table. He felt confused, a serious confusion though. It wasn't simple like what should I have for breakfast confused, but like a real hardcore what the fuck am I supposed to do now confused.

That whole scene he made up as he went along with Blair had completely jumbled everything. It jumbled things because one he had kissed her. Two he kissed her more, for the hell of it. For the hell of it. He felt like Chuck Bass, but worse because he knew he wasn't like that, he was a keeper, a committer, the nice guy. Whatever you wanna call it.

His phone vibrated and when he saw Serena's name flash on it, he cringed, but picked it up, "Hi, there." What the fuck?

"Hey there." Serena made a face, "You were supposed to come back."

"I know but after she pushed me out and stuff I wanted to go straight home."

"Okay."

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"You're tired?"

"Yeah."

Serena hung up and threw her phone on her bed, "Tired?"

Dan set his phone back down and cursed, "She knows."

Blair stared at her ceiling for an extra long time. She wondered what it would be like to be with Dan and live like a poor person for once, maybe she'd like it. She rolled over on her side, no probably not.

"Yeah right."

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading and I do greatly appreciate everyone's reviews. You guys are nice! Hehe. I must sound crazy, but it is 2:14 a.m. and yeah…that s'plains it.

I mean srs bsns!


End file.
